


Gouzen Sentai Lioman (Beast King GoLion X Super Sentai Crossover)

by SiSiLuvsShipping



Series: Crossover Fanfics [1]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion, Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Character Death, Crossover, Fanfiction, Fiction, Fights, Friendship, Lions, Love, Mecha, Science Fiction, Superheroes, Teamwork, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSiLuvsShipping/pseuds/SiSiLuvsShipping
Summary: Several years ago, there was a giant robot-like entity known as the Gouzen Lion King(Growling King). With its strength, speed, and power, no one was able to oppose it. Though as the robot and those who commanded, the aliens known as the Galra empire, were selfish and attempted to oppose their will and rule onto others. On the distant planet, Altea, the king Raimon could not stand by and so with the power of the ancient goddess, he was able to reclaim the Gouzen Lion. The Battle causing the robot to separate into 5 lions that would remain dormant until warriors worthy of it would arise. Time passed by until the year 1999 when a group of young astronauts, Akira Kogane, Takashi Shirogane, Isamu Kurogane, Tsuyoshi Seido, and Hiroshi Suzuishi, are on their first mission to travel space and explore the stars. However, doing their time out of Earth's orbit, the group come across an anomaly and head towards it. Although upon getting too close to it, the team are suddenly transported across the universe and crash land in the clutches of the Galra. As they are imprisoned and later rescued by the Princess of the Altean kingdom, Fala, the group is chosen to fight and put an end to the Galra empire by becoming the Gouzen Sentai Lioman.
Relationships: Amue & Fala (Beast King GoLion), Amue/Shirogane Ryou (Beast King GoLion), Fala & Raible, Fala & Suzuishi Hiroshi, Fala/Kogane Akira, Kogane Akira & Kurogane Isamu, Kogane Akira & Seidou Tsuyoshi, Kogane Akira & Shirogane Takashi (Beast King GoLion), Seidou Tsuyoshi & Suzuishi Hiroshi, Shirogane Ryou & Shirogane Takashi (Beast King GoLion)
Series: Crossover Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204418





	Gouzen Sentai Lioman (Beast King GoLion X Super Sentai Crossover)

_**Roll Call** _

_“One! The Roar of Justice”_

_“Plus one! The Roar of Belonging”_

_“Plus one! The Roar of Courage”_

_“Plus one! The Roar of Compassion!”_

_“Plus one! The Roar of Intelligence!”_

_“Go! The chosen warriors of Altea! Gouzen Sentai Lioman!”_

* * *

_**Character Descriptions** _

**Lion Red**

Name: Akira Kogane

Physical appearance: long black hair, black eyes. He usually wears a red and white suit with white boots.

Personality: kind, caring, brave, selfless, intelligent

Description: Akira is a young 18 year old and acted as pilot and commander on the team's mission beyond the stars. Akira is a natural born leader as he is strong and brave, having worked up himself to be the best possible and thus, by his strength and bravery he is made the leader of the Gouzen Sentai and is made the pilot of the Black Lion. Akira always try to keep calm and take charge, not wanting to jeopardize the trust others have on him, however, sometimes he does mess up and he is fully aware of the consequences that could lead to both him and his team. He's not perfect and the others don't need him to, but Akira constantly keeps himself to be sure the others will be safe and none of them get hurt, even if he has nothing to prove. 

Weapons/Arsenal: Lion changer, lion saber, lion gun, lion sword

Zord: Black Lion

**Lion Blue**

Name: Isamu Kurogane

Physical appearance: long brown hair, black eyes. He usually wears a brown and black jacket under a blue shirt, tacky pants and brown boots.

Personality: sarcastic, snarky, reckless, competitive 

Description: Isamu is the second in command of the crew and later blue Senshi of the Lionman team. He is slightly younger than Akira at 17 years old. Unlike Akira, he is more sarcastic in his tone when going against orders and often prefers to do things his own way. He understands the importance of the team but is often overconfident and gets himself over his head and into deep trouble. Despite being a showoff and occasional questioning of Akira's leadership, Isamu does have a soft side where he does care if others get hurt and wants to defeat the Galra just as badly as the others do. For his strong heart and confidence, Isamu is made into the pilot of the Red Lion.

Weapons/Arsenal: Lion changer, lion saber lion gun, lion blaster

Zord: Red Lion

**Lion Black**

Name: Takashi Shirogane

Physical appearance: Black hair, black eyes. He wears a traditional blue and white japanese suit with black shoes.

Personality: caring, calm, confident, wise

Description: Takeshi Shirogane is the oldest of the team, being 26 years old. While he has all the traits to become a leader, Shirogane initially turned the position down, personally thinking Akira would be better at the job. Allas, he took the seat of third in command. As being the oldest, Shirogane is the wisest member, often helping the others calm down and giving them helpful advice. While the others are plenty open, Shirogane partially keeps himself at a distance, remembering someone he has to survive and go back to on Earth. But when needed, he does give the others a vague idea of where he's coming from and can be brutally honest. He is also an expert in combat, often helping the others train. For nobility and selflessness, Shirogane is made the black Senshi and pilot of the blue lion.

Weapons/Arsenal: Lion changer, lion saber, lion gun, lion sword

Zord: Blue Lion

**Lion Yellow**

Name: Tsuyoshi Seido

Physical appearance: He usually wears a red headband above his forehead, a green vest over a yellow long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tacky pants and boots. 

Personality: caring, cautious, shy, friendly

Description: Tsuyoshi is another member of the crew that originally went to space from the Earth. He is 18 years old. While he is physically the strongest, Tsuyoshi is kind and friendly and doesn’t see the point in fighting if he doesn’t have to. When not on the field, he also enjoys cooking for himself and the others. He and Hiroshi also help add some levity and comedy from even when the tension is high and the team are stressed. As being a member of the team, Tsuyoshi wonders of his place amongst his friends and wants their respect, often worrying about letting them down. For his courage and kind heart, Tsuyoshi is made the pilot of the Yellow Lion.

Weapons/Arsenal: Lion changer, lion saber, lion gun, lion axe

Zord: Yellow Lion

**Lion Green**

Name: Hiroshi Suzuishi

Physical appearance: short, brown hair, brown eyes, wears a pair of glasses. He usually wears his green suit with a scarf.

Personality: sneaky, intelligent, sarcastic, kind

Description: Hiroshi Suzuishi is the last and youngest member of the Earth crew, being only 13 years old. One of the reasons for his inclusion is his vast and superior intelligence that makes him smarter than most normal humans. However, unbeknownst to the others, Hiroshi is not completely human and often keeps quiet about his past. He tries to act all nice and snarky like nothing can get to him, but sometimes others can tell he is keeping a secret deep inside. Hiroshi does his best to contribute to the team with his vast intelligence and skills in engineering, whether it comes to getting the team out of tight spots or helping make repairs if the Lions are damaged. For his skills and slyness, Hiroshi is made into the pilot of the Green Lion.

Weapons/Arsenal: Lion changer, lion saber, lion gun, lion slinger

Zord: Green Lion

**_Allies_ **

Princess Fala

Physical appearance: long blonde hair, blue eyes. Her formal clothes is her pink and white dress, however her casual clothes is a pink suit with white boots. Usually wears her crown on her head.

Personality: kind, compassionate, thoughtful, selfless

Description: Fala is only daughter of King Raimon and princess of the planet Altea and the kingdom of Altair. Their race was a kind and peaceful one as their kingdom was filled with happiness and prosperity. They had also shared their wealth with their allies and closest friends, however, the Galra and their emperor would not forget nor forget what the Alteans had originally stolen from them. For years, her father and people had fought against the Galra's 'tyranny' and swore to put an end to their wicked rule. However, even with the Gouzen Lion, they were outmatched and defeated. Very few survived the war including princess Fala who was still young during the war and was separated from her father before he was killed. Fala continues her father's work to this day, fighting back against the Galra and hopes that one day the universe would return to peace and happiness. While she keeps her father's mission at the forefront, she would never want to put others lives in jeopardy but keeps her complete faith in them. 

Raible

Physical appearance: brown hair, black eyes, wears a brown coat over a white shirt, red scarf, blue pants and brown boots.

Description: Raible was a noble servant and trusted from the Altean royal family and King Raimon, and upon the king’s death, he Raible was entrusted to look after Fala and be her protector. Upon the Lioman team being formed, he acts not only as an advisor to Fala, but the others as well whenever they’re unsure of what to do. Raible is a completely selfless man who will lay his life on the line to keep the others out of harm's way.

Hys

Physical appearance: middle aged, brown curled hair, brown eyes, usually wears a traditional nanny outfit

Description: Hys is another servant of the Altean royal family. She had helped with cleaning and cooking, as well as caring for the young princess Fala ever since she was an infant. She is tough as nails, often scolding the others and giving them a hard time if they ever act out of line. Also insisting that Fala stand aside and allow the others to fight. She’s as stubborn and tough as nails and if the others say something she doesn’t like, they will regret it.

King Raimon

Physical appearance: tall, white hair, a long beard, blue eyes, wears altean royal armor.

Description: King Raimon is the deceased father of Princess Fala. Years ago, he had led his Altean people in a war against the Galra and the mad titan king, Emperor Daibazaal. He was a brave and noble king that was beloved and respected by his people and wanted nothing more than the safety of their home planet, however, he one day fell in battle not long after sending his daughter Fala and the other survivors away so they can be safe. Now, he only exists within the castle as a holograms with the logs and coded in memories Raimon left behind before his untimely death.

Princess Amue

Physical appearance: blonde hair, purple eyes. Her formal attire is a long blue dress, while her more casual clothing is a blue blue blouse, white pants and blue boots.

Description: Princess Amue is the cousin of Princess Fala from a distant kingdom. While Fala’s kingdom was invaded, Amue’s kingdom was hidden away and they were forbidden from leaving their borders. However, Amue in her heart felt that she couldn’t bear to stand aside knowing others across the universe were suffering. Especially when she discovers that her cousin Fala is alive and is in trouble. And so, she left her home in order to help the rebellion in any way she could.

Ryou Shirogane

Physical appearance: long tied back black hair, black eyes. His casual clothing is a loose long-sleeved blue shirt, black pants and black shoes.

Description: Ryou Shirogane is the younger brother of Takeshi Shirogane. While his older brother was off fighting in space, Ryou grew up having a peaceful life on Earth, unaware of where his brother was. Not having seen him for a while, he tries to go to the city and find out where he is. But, Ryou discovers a horrible truth that leads to him joining the team. Wanting revenge over what he lost. 

**_Villains_ **

The Galra Empire

Description: The Galra Empire are an alien nation from across the stars. Their skin being a purple thin fur, many of their people having yellowish eyes, and their faces ressembling a cat or an elf. Once, they were a peaceful race with large technical advancements and had discovered GoLion, wanting to use it as a defense and help others.However, their leaders heart overtime, had hardened and he and the rest of the people became cruel. Now, the Galra will stop at nothing in their conquest of the universe and are willing to kill anyone who dare stand in their way.

Emperor Daibazaal

Description: Daibazaal, the cruel, sadistic, tyrannical and supreme ruler of the Galra empire. No one quite knows what caused their emperor to become this way, but, now he will take his anger out on anyone, even his own son. He has all that is good and pure in the universe and wishes to recreate it all in his image. In his conquest, Daibazaal has enslaved countless innocent lives and has even killed some of his own allies who would dare question him.

Prince Sincline

Description: Sincline is the proud son of Emperor Daibazaal and prince of the Galra Empire. He is an excellent pilot, and is also a dangerous, cunning and even sometimes unstable adversary for the Lioman team. His behavior is well taken after his father as he has no care or compassion for those he deems to be below himself. However, he only has one weakness. Sincline hungers for the throne and will stop at nothing to gain it, even if it means for him to assassinnate his own father.

Honerva

Description: Honerva was once a peaceful wiccan on a distant planet who would use her knowledge of science and magic to heal the sick and injured. She was a peaceful woman who lived happily in a small village with her husband and child. However, one day, the Galra had discovered her secrets and wanted to use her magic for herself. And upon their invasion, her child was taken and her husband killed. Wanting revenge, she embodied herself in the dark arts, becoming a shell of her former self. Although, by transforming herself, she was stripped of her memories, and found herself within the ranks of the Galra.

Sadak

Description: 

Military commander of Planet Galra. He heads the invasion force as the Emperor's best general. However, his constant failures against GoLion for so long caused him to be sentenced to death by the Emperor. Banished, Prince Sincline gave him a chance to become a gigantic Beast Fighter and fight GoLion to redeem himself. When this happened, he was killed by GoLion in their final battle, allowing Sincline to step in as commander of the Galran military against Planet Altea.

Gobra

Description: A soldier assigned by Emperor Daibazaal to his personal spy and keep an eye on Prince Sincline.

Blackman Soldiers

Description: The Blackman soldiers are Galran footsoldiers that perform tasks in the name of their emperor. Those including operations like starving, whipping and even killing their slaves.


End file.
